What If Time Changes?
by Usagy
Summary: Sorry, Aeris dies, but not by a Masamune


Everybody loves Aeris, but not me. Tifa is cool and Yuffie is just weird, but Aeris is lame. So this story is about Aeris. * Evil Grin*   
Just read it. Aeris fans will propably sue me for this ;-P  
  
What If Time Changes, by Usagy  
  
  
It was a dark cloudy day, a hurricane was raging in the region around Midgar. The rain fell from the heaven like it would never stop. It was awful.   
Aeris sat by the window watching the weather outside. She missed Cloud, she only saw him once, but she knew that she loved him immediately. It was one week ago that he bought a flower. It was a lovely purple flower. I wonder who he gave it to.  
But if she only could find out where he lived or to get his PHS number. She guessed she propably wouldn't see him another time. She turned on the television and like everytime you turn on a television, the news was on. Some rebel-group named AVALANCHE blew up a Mako reactor. Bla bla bla.. hey wait, that's that guy, Cloud! He a rebel? Wow, what a man.  
She started to dream about him and slowly fell asleep. When she woke up the storm had fallen. It was still cloudy, but it would be over soon, she hoped.  
  
"Good morning Cloud", Tifa said, with her arms wrapped around him really tight, like she would never let him go.  
"Good morning Tifa, hey let me go, please", "Hmm, ok Cloud, I hope you have a great time at work destroying the next Mako factory". "It will work out just fine, the first one was a piece of cake, not even a challenge."  
Cloud got out of bed, stretched with a loud "Rawrghh", the whole neighbourhood got shocked in surprise of the caveman-like roar. He ate some crackers with cheese and drunk some milk.  
He picked up the Midgar daily and skipped to the comic and story page. He started to read a story named: "What if time changes?". He got to the conclusion that it sucked, so he didn't even take the effort to continue reading it.  
  
BOOOMMMMM!!!!!  
"That one is screwed", Barret said, after the collision of the second Mako reactor.  
"Let's go home and have a bottle of beer", Cloud said. All the members of the resistance group guessed that was a good plan. They got as drunk as hell and Wedge even hat to puke.   
"Yo stupid Foo'", Barret said. The group bursted into laughing.  
When Barret got to the conclusion that there was no more beer left, everyone departed.  
  
On it's way home, Barret was halted by a young woman, he guessed she was about 22 in age. She had lovely long brown hair and a beautiful pink dress.  
"Hi, ain't you a member of AVALANCHE?." "Uhmm, yes I am, what's the matter miss, do you need to be saved?." "Hihi, no, but I was wondering if you could give me the adress of Cloud Strife, another member of your little group." "What do you want that for, but whateva', yeah I'll try to write it down." His hands still shaky from all the booze slowly wrote the adress down on a little piece of paper and handed it over to the miss. "Here it is", "Thank you very much, babye." "Bye."  
Barret still a little bit confused just started to walk again to his house, "but where is my house actually?", he started to think.  
  
Aeris got out of her flower covered bed. These flowers were the ones she grew and sold herself. She grew them in the church down in the slums. She was so happy that she finally got the adress of Cloud. She had decided that she would go to him this same day. Cloud was the only thing that she could think of, Cloud was the only thing that seemed important to her at the moment.  
  
When she put her make up on, she starts her little walk to Cloud's house. When she arrived close to the house of the man of her dreams, she saw something through the window of his house.  
She saw Cloud, but he wasn't alone. She saw him kissing passionately with an other girl she had never seen before. She dropped the flowers instantly and ran away crying. Her life was ruined now. Cloud ruined her life without knowing it.  
  
She kneeled at the center of the church. She was still crying, cring like she never cried before. The teardrops fell onto the floor. The only man she had ever loved, truly loved had another girl. She grabbed a knife and in a whim she slit her wrists. That same moment, she immediatley fell regret, "why killing myself for a guy, what's happening to me?."   
But it was too late, the blood kept flushing out of her body. In her last attempts she tried to write something with blood on the floor: "Cloud."  
It suceeded, but when she was done, everything got darker.  
And darker and darker........  
  
The End   
  
  
To all you Aeris fans: sorry, but Aeris is not my favourite, I really don't hate her, I love everybody in all the Final Fantasy games, but I just got inspiration to write this story and I would feel sorry for myself if I wouldn't use that inspiration.  
Ok so give it a bad review, doesn't matter.  
Just give me any comment or so or tips and that stuff at hcusagy@hotmail.com  
Thanks greetxx, Otto a.k.a. Usagy  
  



End file.
